leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Minun (Pokémon)
|} Minun (Japanese: マイナン Minun) is an introduced in Generation III. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it does seem to be related to . Biology Minun is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly blue. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a blue minus sign. Minun cares more for its teammates than itself, sending off showers of sparks when it cheers for them. When its partner is in trouble, it gives off increasing amounts of sparks. It can create electric pom-poms for cheering. Its electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes its target. It lives in . However, it will hide under the eaves of houses when it rains due to its dislike of water. In the anime Major appearances Minun debuted alongside in A Different Kind of Misty!. Both Pokémon were owned by Thatcher, who was responsible for protecting a lighthouse. The two reappeared in Cheer Pressure, where Thatcher was training them to be cheerleaders. Both were often seen outside of their Poké Balls. Elijah used a Minun and Plusle as actors in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. The plot of the movie was that Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun were setting out to rescue Princess from an evil . A Minun and Plusle appeared in Destiny Deoxys, serving as the film's comic relief. The pair helped Tory Lund to overcome his fear of Pokémon. Both briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. A Minun appeared alongside its counterpart in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! and Playing the Performance Encore!, under the ownership of Ursula. Also, in the former, one appeared along with a Plusle in 's flashback when she confessed that, as a child, she had a fear of both of them. Minor appearances A Minun appeared in PK13. A Minun had a cameo appearance alongside Plusle in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! where they were rescued by Team A.C.T. A Minun appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Multiple Minun appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Minun appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm! alongside , under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz! alongside Plusle and its Trainer, where they participated in the Anistar City Showcase; and again in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Showcase in Gloire City. A Minun appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Minun appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Minun appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! alongside a Plusle; both were under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. Pokédex entries while .}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owned a Minun that she met at the Abandoned Ship in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I. She later appeared on , where together with Ruby's Plusle, helped the two rivals learn how to work as a Double Battle team. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga A Minun appeared in CCP09, in which it competed in a ness along with its rival and Haruka's Torchic. It ended up in second place, having lost to Plusle. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Late into his adventure, Hareta receives an from his father, Kaisei. It later hatched at Stark Mountain in The Anger of Legendary Pokémon Heatran. As a baby, Minun isn't very strong, preferring to cheer on its teammates and using Status moves. In the Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Lunick has a Minun as his which is the counterpart to Solana's . He can boost Lunick's Capture Styler with electricity. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy information It appears with its counterpart, Plusle. "Cheering Pokémon. Plusle and Minun produce positive and negative energy, respectively. They both love cheering on their partners and place the encouragement of their partners over their own safety. To cheer, they short their electric currents to produce sparks that grow in intensity as their partners get into trouble." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Minun combines with to produce an electric current blocking the entrance to the Poké Mart on the Sapphire Field. * : Minun is the of Lunick. After the end credits, it also feels a bond with Solana. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , National Park |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} (Tall grass or Horde Encounter)}} (Tall grass or Horde Encounter)}} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 23, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} (Males only)}} |} |} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (15th release)}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 08}} |} |} Minun will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :4 ? M 9 F Q X ? 2 8 N 7 :H R ? H P 5 ? 0 ! 4 ? W :Objective: Escort Minun to Plusle on floor 7 of Mt. Blaze. In events |PokéPark Egg Minun|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Minun}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Minun|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Minun}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15}} |Sweet Kiss|Fairy|Status|—|75|10}} |Tearful Look|Normal|Status|—|—|20|* }} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Minun shares its with its partner . They are both known as the Cheering Pokémon. * Minun and Plusle have the same base stats, although the stat distribution is different with Minun being more defense-oriented and Plusle being more offense-oriented. * Minun has never appeared in the anime without a Plusle alongside it, unlike Plusle who has appeared alone a few times as Solana's . * Minun's first major appearance in the anime was in episode 312, the same number as its position in the National Pokédex. * Unused text in suggests that a Minun was going to appear in the game. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are several files for . One of these files is named "Pra_Mai", leading some players to speculate that Plusle and Minun were considered to appear as a tag team, like . Origin It appears to be based on a , or . It could also be the incarnation of a negative charge. Name origin Minun is derived from minus, referring to something with a negative electrical charge. In other languages and possibly |es=Minun|esmeaning=Same as English and Japanese name |de=Minun|demeaning=Same as English and Japanese name |it=Minun|itmeaning=Same as English and Japanese name |ko=마이농 Mainong|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=負電拍拍 / 负电拍拍 Fùdiànpāipāi|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Negative charge clapping" |hi=माईनान Minun|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Майнун Maynun|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Hareta's Minun * Sapphire's Minun External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Minun es:Minun fr:Négapi it:Minun ja:マイナン zh:负电拍拍